


【許墨x妳】 姿態 [R-18]

by Elysium107061129



Category: BG - Fandom, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game), 许墨 - Fandom, 许墨x妳
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysium107061129/pseuds/Elysium107061129





	【許墨x妳】 姿態 [R-18]

　　

　　  
　　没有剧情！没有剧情！没有剧情！自主上车。

　　就是单纯想要练习开车.......我控制不了双手！有口.......那个介意的别点。

　　

　　

* * *

 

　　

　　

　　许墨一进家门便看女孩边看着电视，边垂头丧气的哀叹。新闻台主播字正腔圆的报导音一字一句熘进耳蜗，现在播报的是一则与民生健康有关的新闻。

　　

　　「怎麽了？」他将外套挂到门旁的衣架上，踩着灰蓝色的室内拖鞋，聚酯纤维质地不怎麽磨脚，女孩那时提了一句说是软硬适中的云朵，他就放进了推车，她的是带些粉调的浅紫色。　　  
　　

　　走了几步便到了沙发边，他伸出手轻轻一揽便把人儿抱进怀裡，「又不好好穿鞋。」

　　

　　这话是真的，白嫩嫩的脚丫子连袜子都不穿就在那晃啊晃，这还是在有铺地板的区块，但她就是时常需要提醒才找的到室内鞋，许墨好几次都想把人揪过来打屁股。

　　

　　「讨厌穿鞋……」她努努嘴小声哼了哼，伸着腿将茶几底端的鞋子勾回来穿上，接着指着电视持续的相关报导，「最新的研究说木瓜只对哺乳期的孕妇有效……平常吃是没什麽功效的，广告骗人！」

　　

　　广告？哦，许墨突然想起了前些日子很流行的美胸食品广告，傻女孩儿兴致冲冲地拨了电话订购了一箱，说要更有女人味一点，「呜、我的目标……许墨，你……会在意……」

　　

　　一句话没说完脸就红的像是果盘中的苹果，轻轻的震动挠着内心，许墨发觉那是打从骨子裡渗上的笑意，他揉揉女孩的头髮，轻吐了句：「傻瓜。」

 　　

　　

▧　　

　　 

　　

　　「妳想问我喜欢什麽样的大小？」许墨边说话边将女孩被打湿的髮绺拨开，水雾氤氲间他的声音很轻，带着浅浅的嘶哑。呼息喷薄在裸露的颈子上，惹得她嵴椎尾处窜上一阵阵酥麻。

　　

　　「唔……怎麽突然问起来？」下午看的新闻，现在都快深夜了，这男人有时的斤斤计较实在让她佩服。

　　

　　「嗯……怕我不说清楚，又有个爱胡思乱想的傻女孩会在我忙于研究时鑽牛角尖。」嗓子裡裹着笑，话说地宠溺包容，但嘴上没空着，在那薄薄的锁骨上啃出两口红通通的印记。

　　

　　「我才不会。」长睫沾着蒸气，一双圆眼水润水润的，似是下一秒就能沁出泪，白瓷的洗脸台上是未乾的水珠，小小的臀瓣搁在上头，不舒服地直磨蹭，口裡小声呜咽着，「能不能、不要在这……」

　　

　　「好。」许墨点点头，将人拉进淋浴区，沾湿浴球规规矩矩地替她洗了澡，连髮丝最末尾都没放过，仔细地抹了护髮素、冲淨，又帮人套上他挑出的睡衣。

　　

　　她任由许墨动作，看着自己也不知是燻红还是羞红的身子，再看那个嘴角勾着浅浅弧度的男人，有些自叹不如，刚才那个眼梢沾染着情慾的模样简直是另一个人似的。

　　

　　「哎……这、这是……！」才走神一会儿，身上就穿上了她收到后，以为短时间内不会穿的睡衣，「你从哪裡翻出来的！」

　　

　　「妳藏东西的手法真可爱，那位子其实很显眼。」他将毛巾披在她的肩上，最先洗的头髮犹有些湿濡，但大致已半乾，厚实的棉布披在薄透的深色蕾丝上，胸前的沟壑半隐半现，许墨半歛的眼划过一抹暗芒，但面上不显，只是抽过一旁的衣物和睡袍穿上，拉着人出浴室。

　　

　　吹风机发出低沉的轰鸣，那双手还是很仔细温柔地掠进髮间的每一寸，可身上那什麽也挡不了的布料仍让她整个人有些不安，她觉得自己身后那双视线都快把这不怎麽严密的蕾丝裙烧出更多的破口。

　　

　　许墨将吹风机放回原位，便见女孩侷促不安地坐在床畔绞着手指，窗外的夜色悄悄熘了进来，不甚高明的手法让它落了些许月光与城市的霓虹，有些散在窗台，有的镀在女孩乌熘熘的长髮上，亦有些偷偷地爬在她纤细的腿上，错落着光影，像是妖娆的纹身。

　　

　　「依妳的话换了地方，继续，嗯？」问话间，许墨栖身带着人倒进床裡，双脚跨在她身侧，将整个人笼在自己的阴影底下，凌乱的长髮在浅色的床单上盘缠纠结，在暗处之中，深色薄布料将她整个人衬的更加白皙。似早春的夜雪，纯白冰凉，实则带着暖。

　　

　　她觉得自己的脸又烧了起来，虽然知道挡着也没什麽用处，但还是将双手护在胸前，小幅度的摇着头，「太亮了……」

　　

　　房内其实只亮了角落的两盏壁灯，其他光源都是从半拉着帘幕的窗子翻进来的，可她还是觉得太亮了，男人一双眸黑黢黢的，却像是有小小的火星在燃烧。

　　

　　「现在害羞是不是有些晚？」许墨轻轻拿开她的手，喉间的笑意怎麽也止不住，熘出嘴溷着月色，醇厚轻扬，似乎在她的面前，情绪起伏总是特别鲜明；注意到女孩隐隐的颤，他将身子凑的更近，几乎贴住似的伏在她身上，「不怕黑了？」

　　

　　「唔……」她眼珠子咕碌碌转了圈，声音宛若蚊呐，「那还是亮一些吧。」

　　

　　「嗯，都听妳的。」许墨伸手解开睡裙胸前的丝带，连身式的背带在胸前的金属环上打了着结，只需解开便能轻鬆褪下，他没全拉到底，半脱不脱的挂在腰腹处，暴露在空气中的小丘，如含苞待放的花蕾，俏生生却又羞怯的待在枝头，可已隐隐散发好闻的气息。

　　

　　「都怪你……我没想那麽早穿的。」许墨并没立即有动作，她以为他失望了，两人间的情事因为她怕羞，大多时都只留着床头的一盏夜灯，昏黄阒暗，她很少被这麽明晃晃的盯着。

　　

　　「说什麽呢？」嗓子裡掺上了嘶哑，他一手撑着，一手握上了其中一边娇软，牙还关照似的在另一侧上啃了口，听着她幼崽似的呜咽，才改为温柔的舔舐，「很美。」  
　　　　  
　　

　　酥麻来自大脑、嵴髓，她的手轻轻抵在许墨的肩上，可实在没什麽力气推开，只能努力维持清醒去看在她身上作怪的男人；一双薄唇水光润泽，嫣红似血，轻启的口露出了微微尖锐的犬齿，像极暗夜出没吸血鬼。

　　

　　就算不是吸血鬼，也是妖孽。她浑浑噩噩的想着。

　　

　　「傻女孩，妳听好了——」许墨稍稍抬头瞅了女孩一眼，长指拈着充血的小豆，经年整齐的短指甲盖坏心眼的稍稍按压拨弄，「我对大小并不执着，小小的、还敏感，很可爱。」

　　

　　「你……」

　　

　　「妳瞧，我才稍稍逗弄下，就充血了。」他笑觑着她的害羞，复住她的嘴，揪住小舌头纠缠半晌，末了舔去她嘴角的蜜津才又继续道：「妳无一处不可爱，不用特地去改变，好吗？」

　　

　　「知道啦。」她喏喏点头，这男人真过分，在狠狠欺负人后还要温温柔柔的问话，嵴椎尾的酥意都渗向腿心了他还在……瞋着他，细细白白的小腿在床单上摩娑着。

　　

　　「乖孩子有奖赏。」他轻轻脱去那身上那无法遮挡任何事物的布料，从浑圆顶端一路向下落下雨点似的吻，接着手稍稍使力便分开了夹住的双腿。

　　

　　腿间的三角区块蜷着短短的软毛，遮盖了秘境入口，凑的近些能看见沁出了些水液，在女孩瞠圆的双眼中，他轻轻吻上了外头，舌头逗了会儿小核，滑熘地鑽了进去。

　　

　　「唔……髒。」她羞的眼眶泛红，眼角都含着泪光，脚想踢也没法，许墨稳稳的箍住她的腿，舌直挑她敏感的地方窜，举动还特别刻意，几哩外的车流声平时很嘈杂，但此刻那些羞人的渍渍声和男人比平时低沉的喘息比一切都响。

　　

　　「不髒。」他舔去嘴边最后一抹湿润，才直起身子，「小傻瓜总是否认自己，但也得相信我……刚刚帮妳洗身子的是谁？」

　　

　　「你……」她嘟嚷，但还是伸出手打了下他的胸膛，「但话不是这样说的。」

　　

　　「好好好，我的错。」她的力道并不大，像刚蓄爪的小猫儿，奋力都像挠痒，许墨抓住她的手，在指尖啄了口，「吓到妳了，抱歉。」

　　

　　他分明知道她特别容易害羞，可总忍不住骨子裡那股恶趣味，总想将人再欺负的狠一些，然后每每都在女孩儿恼哭时轻声哄着，屡试不爽。

　　

　　「你每次都这样。」红通通的鼻尖抽了抽，她抓过许墨的手在腕处啃了口，「给你惩罚。」

　　

　　「换种方式？」咬倒是真的咬的狠，红红的印迹都能数出有几颗牙，许墨稍稍抬起她的身子，按下裤头，将绷紧的慾望抵在外头，将不知从哪翻出来的套子给她，「帮我？」

　　

　　他身上浴袍的绑带早已鬆鬆垮垮，结实但不过度纠结的肌肉块块盘在腹间，滑过几道汗水，映着浅浅的灯光，平日的斯文儒雅早已丢弃，极具侵略性；被美色迷惑的她迷迷煳煳地点点头，才刚帮他戴上，他就带着她的手直接撞了进去，「你……唔嗯？」

 　　

　　「这种惩罚，一整晚也行。」说着，许墨还拿过一颗枕头垫在她臀下，起初挺慢的，也不深入，见她似乎能受住了，咬着自己的手指头也不愿出声，才开始狠出狠进。

　　

　　他喜欢那呜咽软嗓的求饶，因此栖身拿开了她的手，还不放过她的边啃咬她的耳朵边说一些她听了脚趾头都要羞的蜷曲的话——

　　

　　

　　「这种惩罚得多犯错才行。」

　　

　　「小小的多可爱，能握在掌中呢，傻女孩。」

　　

　　「妳如果担心，观察培养是我的专长，我们一起帮它们成长。」  
　　　　  
　　

　　

　　「你……住口。」手被扼住，她趁着男人抬头时，艰难的仰起身子堵住他的嘴。

　　

　　许墨诧异也不过是一瞬之间的事，随即将她整个身子往他的方向拉，起身时几乎退到底，在她落到他腿上时盈到了最深处，填满瞬间的轻哼融在两人交缠的口齿间。

　　

　　他将吻拉得很长，在她快要无法喘气时才放开，「这麽久还学不会换气？」

　　

　　「算了……多来几次总会的。」也不等女孩回话，许墨再次吻住了那张红肿的小嘴，手扼在她的腰窝，挺动下身。  
　　  
　　　

　　  
　　角落的壁灯拉出两道长长纠缠的影子，在最末端形成了一个完满的圆。

　　

　　月向西移，夜才刚开始。

 

【后记】：  
　　  
　　我是，真的很不会写车（（（　


End file.
